Pascuas
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Eiji y Syusuke van a pintar huevos, pero el segundo le ve una mejor utilidad a los plumones indelebles. Dream Pair. Pésimo resumen, pero denle opotunidad... n.nU


Hola! Yo aquí, molestando con otra de mis locuritas ^^ Bueno, creo que debería decir que es mi primer fic de la Dream, no sé, se me hace raro escribir de ellos, no estoy acostumbrada... xD Significa que las sugerencias, críticas (preferiblemente constructivas), alabanzas (muy improbable xD) y amenazas de muerte son todas grandiosamente bienvenidas. Y bien, en cuanto al título, no se me ocurrió nada mejor En fin, espero que le agrade, guste, encante o lo que quieran, ^0^ y aqu les dejo el fic! ^^

* * *

**Pascuas**

Por tercera vez en aquella tarde, Fuji Syusuke soltó un suspiro. Lanzó un mirada ligeramente aburrida a la mesa que estaba sobrepoblada de plumones indelebles de todos los colores inimaginables. Se preguntaba de dónde su novio había logrado conseguir tanta variedad, considerando que él mismo solo conseguía los típicos rojo, azul, verde y negro... Luego sus ojos se posaron sobre las tres docenas de huevos, cuidadosamente puestos en la mitad de la mesa, aún en sus protectores paquetes de cartón, recién traídos del supermercado. Finalmente, su mirada se detuvo sobre su compañero pelirojo, quien le sonreía entusiasmado. Le habría gustado decir que también sentía las mismas ganas por pasarse la tarde entera coloreando huevos de gallina, solo para ver como esa encantadora sonrisa se ensanchaba, pero lastimosamente habría preferido salir a caminar al parque.

-Y bien, ¿qué dices?

-¿Que qué digo? Pues digo que se supone que nosotros no celebramos las pascuas-, respondió el genio de la Seishun Gakuen.

-Pero... ¡Pero igual es divertido!-, exclamó el acróbata haciendo un mohín de ofendido. Fuji tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no matarse de la risa. Realmente adoraba a ese niño pelirojo.

-Ok, ok. Nunca he dicho que no lo haríamos, solo decía que auí (y, en mi opinión, en casi todo el mundo) las pascuas solo son una oposrtunidad comercial.

-Sí, sí, como sea-, interrumpió Eiji sentándose en uno de los extremos de la mesa. -¿Te parece si luego tú los escondes?

El pelirojo había quitado el mantel y el frutero que solía estar en el centro de la mesa. Este último ahora se encontraba tambaleando sobre una pila de libros que también habían sido retirados. Sin perder su perpetua sonrisa, el tensai tomó asiento en el otro extremo, cara a cara con su niño.

-Esto, Eiji...

-¿Sí?

-¿No se supone que esto se hace con témperas?

-Ah, sí, pero mi hermana me dijo que eso se desprende fácilmente de la cáscara y manhca.

-Ya veo...

El mayor cogió un plumón al azar. Anaranjado. Comenzó a trazar una línea alrededor de la parte más ancha del huevo, solo para darse cuenta de que era observado en silencio por el acróbata.

-¿Sucede algo?

-No nada.- Eiji le sonrió, y se dedicó a elegir un color. Ambos continuaron pintando, en silencio. Aquello le pareció extraño al tensai, el pelirojo normalmente tenía tanto que decirle y contarle. Recordó lo que Oishi alguna vez le había dicho. _Es como si fuera una fuente de alegría. _Era verdad, si algo alegraba su día era el acróbata pelirojo. Bastante feliz le hacía el hecho de que esos rumores, de que la Golden Pair era algo más que solo una pareja de dobles, fueran mentira.

-Ten cuidado, que los colores no salen de la tela y tardan en borrarse de la piel-, oyó de pronto decir a Kikumaru. Lo decía simplemente por decir algo.

-Lo sé.

Vio de reojo como su pareja se paraba y salía del comedor con un bajo "ya vuelvo". Alzó la mirada justo en el momento en el que lo vio desaparecer por la puerta. El huevo que tenía delante suyo ya estaba casi terminado. Se sentía un poco aburrido ah í sentado, cuando su mirada cayó sobre el huevo de su novio. Apenas había comenzado y solo había una pocas letras que lo "adornaban". Se levantó y caminó hacia el otro extremo para leer lo que decía. Decía Syusuke en rojo y junto a su nombre habia un pequeño corazón. El tensai no pudo más que sonreír conmovido, cuando una, un poco macabra, idea se le cruzó por la mente.

-Ya volví-, llamó Eiji, para sorpresivamente ser tirado al suelo por el chico de cabellos castaños claros.

-Me alegra oir eso...

-¿Fu-Fujiko?

-Sí, dime.

-¿Q-qué haces?-, tartamudeó aterrado el pelirojo al ver el plumon rojo en la mano del tensai. La tapa de dicho plumón estaba tirado a unos metros.

-Pues, estaba pensando, que me gustaría pintar algo más que solo huevos-, susurró en el oído del menor, antes de quitarle la camisa, alegrándose de lo sumiso que era el acróbata con él, y luego poner la punta roja contra la pálida piel de su niño.

-Dime Eiji, ¿qué te parece mejor: _Propiedad privada de Fuji Syusuke _o _Mi novio es un tensai celoso_?


End file.
